With the development of network technology, emails have been commonly used for communications. In addition to sending and receiving mails, email addresses are often used to register various websites or web-based applications. These websites or web-based applications may push information to users registered via email addresses. The users may then receive many advertisement emails, such as massive promotion emails, account registration-type emails, password modification-type emails, etc. Often, existing email systems do not recognize and manage advertisement emails as desired. When receiving advertisement emails, some email systems may store the advertisement emails as normal emails without distinguishing and/or separating them from normal emails. Consequently, a large amount of advertisement emails may be stored and displayed in an email inbox.
Currently, when handling advertisement emails, all emails in the email inbox need to be individually identified one after another. As a large amount of advertisement emails may be in an email inbox, such process for handling advertisement emails is time-consuming and has low processing efficiency.